cystifandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Woods
Matt Woods is a human with enhanced spiritual powers, due to the angel Uriel and the demon Nyx. He is the main protagonist of Cysti. Appearance "Yeah, baby! I'm sexy and I know it!" - Matt's words to Arra after showing off his new armor. Being the average, teenage human, Matt is slightly taller than most men his age. He stands at 6'1", with a slender, muscular build. He has dark brown hair, which he likes to keep very short. His eye color varies, depending on his mood. Normally, they are dark brown, but they can change to a tint of dark green or, if he's angry, a deep burgundy color. After he fuses with Uriel, Matt will grow one feathery, angelic-esque wing. His eyes also change to be a white tone with many connecting lines, as well as his voice seems to be a mix of both his and Uriel's. When he fuses with Nyx, he grows one fleshy, demonic-esque spiked wing. His eyes turn a deep crimson color and grow slitted, with two more slits on both sides of the iris. As with the fusing of Uriel, Matt's voice sounds like a mix of his own and Nyx's. And when he fuses with both Uriel and Nyx, he grows a angelic and demonic wing, the angelic on the left side and the demonic on the right, and his voice becomes deep and coarse. His left eye will become the angelic and his right the demonic eye. He will also gain a glowing, spiked armor with both holy and evil energy flowing through it like veins. Personality "Auby, it's not too late. You can still join us. Don't make me kill you...Please..." - Matt's words before the final fight between he and Surion. Matt just recently turned 18, and he is still in high school. Being such, he has his times of being cocky, however he is usually kind and caring. He puts his friends above himself at all times, and isn't afraid to defend them, even if it means hurting others. Matt usually keeps quiet and to himself, unless around Arra or Surion, in which case he jokes around with them or gives them advice, feeling like an older brother moreso than a friend. Being born into a low-class family, Matt had very little as far as materialistic means when he was younger, which caused him to grow up with the mentality that material things didn't matter. When high school rolled around, both of his parents died by being hit by a car. Matt grieved extensively, yet he didn't let anyone know about it, not even Arra. He was able to take care of himself well enough, yet this meant he couldn't keep up on the bills, so he was forced out onto the street. Since his Freshman year of high school, Matt's been living the life of a vagabond, fighting for his dinner, sleeping under newspapers, finding cover from the elements in a trash dumpster, and bathing and washing his clothes in the fountain at nights, finding defective or broken containers of soap and shampoo from the local 7-11 that they simply throw out. He was an average student throughout all of his schooling, keeping under the radar mainly. He met Arra at a young age, and they quickly became the best of friends, sharing a close brother/sister relationship. Matt has had feelings for Arra, however, he's bottled them up, not wanting to face rejection or worse, losing his only friend. When high school came, he met Surion, which he began calling "Auby" or "Aubren". They became best friends along with Arra, until Surion became a Cardinal. After Surion becomes a Cardinal, Matt becomes very serious at almost all times. He is still light hearted occasionally, but he mainly focuses on getting Surion back, or gaining more power to do so. After Surion betrays him, he becomes very fatherly towards his friends. His attitude and personality also changes when he fuses with Uriel and Nyx. When with Uriel, he becomes more compassionate and caring, and with Nyx, he becomes much more devious and sadistic. Throughout the majority of the story, Matt maintains a neutral outlook on things, which causes Uriel and Nyx to try and sway him one way or the other, causing them to clash at several times. During these clashes, Matt is generally stuck in the middle of it, which results in a sort of spiritual tug-of-war. In the end, Matt decides what to do with hardly any regard to the duo. Abilities "It's time for a Karma Bomb, bitch!" - Matt taunting Pride. Before Uriel and Nyx united with him, Matt had slightly more spiritual power than the average human. There was nothing too unique about him, though, until he was invaded by both Uriel and Nyx at the same exact time. It increased his spiritual powers a thousand fold and his potential a million fold. Upon taking them into his body, he also gained the potential to use both holy and evil power. Matt starts out only being able to shoot a simple ball of pure spiritual energy out of the palms of his hands. Eventually, he gains the ability to use stronger powers, even being able to use nature as his weapon. He can also learn to do things like run at extreme speeds, fly, and even teleport. He never boasts his powers, and always uses them to protect his friends, or all of humanity in general. *'Mana Cannon - '''A simple blast or beam of pure spiritual power. *'Trickster - Matt sends spiritual energy to his legs, causing extreme speeds. *'Blink - '''Using a sphere of spiritual energy surrounding his body, Matt causes himself to teleport to any destination. *'Heaven's Light - 'A beam, blast, or even volley of holy energy. This is only usuable when Matt is fused with Uriel. *'Holy Bond - 'Chains from the heavens rush down and wrap the enemy, constricting them and having the potential to crush them. This is only usuable when Matt is fused with Uriel. *'Cherubs - A group of children-esque angels are summoned from Heaven to attack the enemy with holy power. This is only usuable when Matt is fused with Uriel. *'Hellfire - '''A beam, blast, or even volley of demonic energy. This is only usuable when Matt is fused with Nyx. *'Evil Spikes - Spikes from the ground erupt upwards and impale the enemy. This is only usuable when Matt is fused with Nyx. *'''Hellhounds - A pack of Hellhounds is summoned from Hell to attack and pursue the enemy. This is only usuable when Matt is fused with Nyx. *'Tangled Root - '''After Matt learns nature powers, Matt uses a thorned root to appear out of the ground and wrap the enemy, constricting and cutting into them at the same time. *'Pillars of Strength - 'After Matt learns nature powers, Matt causes huge pillars of earth to erupt and either hit the enemy or block attacks. *'Karma Bomb - 'A huge blast of both holy and demonic energy. This is considered one of Matt's most powerful moves, however, it usually leaves Matt drained. Quotes ''"Baddaboom!" "Hey! He's a dude, she's a dude, we're all dudes!" "WAAAAZZZAAAAAP?!?!" "Oh, those two? They're my guardian angel and...Uh...Demon..." "It's time for you to taste some holy justice, demon." "Oooh, is it time to play already?" "I swear, I'll never stop searching for you! I'll go to the depths of hell to bring you back! That's a fucking promise!" "Bael, you took my best friend from me. Let's see if I can't do the same thing to you..." "Looks like someone doesn't have your back anymore." "My brother, look at what you've become. Look at what you're doing. Is this what you really wanted? Is this your Cysti?!" Trivia *His theme song early in the story is "Back For More" by Five Finger Death Punch. After he attains his ultimate form by fusing with Uriel and Nyx, it changes to "Coming Undone" by Tantric.